1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle and a control method of the vehicle.
2. Related Art
One proposed structure of a vehicle is equipped with an engine, a planetary gear having a carrier connected to an output shaft of the engine, a first motor connected to a sun gear of the planetary gear, a second motor having a rotor connected to a ring gear of the planetary gear, a transmission linked to the rotor of the second motor and to a driveshaft connected with an axle of the vehicle, and a battery transmitting electric power to and from the first motor and the second motor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2005-337491). The vehicle of this prior art structure changes the gear of the transmission while keeping the operation of the engine at an efficient drive point, thus improving the fuel consumption.